ouills_mental_asylumfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouill
"Stop calling me fucking wheel." - Ouill, talking to Pudis. "Enjoy your stay! Or don't, we don't give a fuck." - Pudis, referencing himself and Ouill. Ouill is the current owner of The Asylum, also referred to as "Warmaster" by Pudis. He was the one that planned the downfall of The Head and recruited the rest of the gang. He also had a rebellion planned for when Pudis (who, at the time, was named "The Machine") ruled over the Asylum for a while, which never really happened as Pudis allowed Ouill to take over after killing The Head for real. Ouill has had no actual kill count (implying that the other side also attacked him) during his entire time in The Asylum excluding the time he took over the building. He was taken inside after executing multiple rituals that caused the death of multiple animals and humans but continued his rituals until Pudis banned the worship of anything and everything, thus denying Ouill anything to execute more rituals. After he took over once again, Ouill had already forgotten how to execute the rituals so he stopped. Backstory Ouill came to the asylum after committing several offences, which were dealing arms without a license, robbing many stores and banks, kidnapping a diplomatic figure and slapping a plate of fish and chips into a police officer's face when a SWAT team arrived to bring him to the asylum. He soon adapted to life there, growing more hardened and cunning than he ever was during his life outside. He formed the group one lunchtime when he was still making plans on how to escape the asylum, most of which either failed or never went into action. The only one that succeeded ended in them taking ownership of the asylum after driving away the Head and the rest of the staff thanks to Pudis' help. After that he directed the rebuilding of the asylum after the damage it suffered during the breakout. Roles in major events Ouill led the Dwellers into battle during the revolt, ending up in them being the only survivors. He managed to help Pudis defect against the head and felt bad that the commie robot had sacrificed himself to save them, resulting in him being taken with the surviving staff and the head. He was glad to help rebuild Pudis when he returned. Position in the group Ouill's experience in leading teams makes him the natural leader of the dwellers, leading them into adventure despite the awful consequences that usually ensue. His ownership of the asylum is illegal, but continues to stay there because it's the nicest home he's ever had. No lawyers have arrived to reclaim it for someone yet, luckily. Trivia *Ouill briefly met Wafflefive before he was thrown into the asylum *One of Ouills offences was slapping a police officer with a plate of fish and chips. Gallery Headhunter Lord Khan vs Ouill.png|Ouill getting attacked by the Glory Guard. AsylumGreySky.png|Ouill with the Grey Sky Gang. Stylo Knockoff (alt).jpg|Ouill, Waffle and Bread in a Mustang.